kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Beast
may refer to any of the following characters. Kousuke Nitoh.png| Kosuke Nitoh Magiclandkousuke.jpg| Kosuke Nitoh (Magic Land) Origin Since the Beast Driver was created in ancient times, it is possible that there was a previous Kamen Rider Beast before Nitoh, like with Kuuga and OOO. Beast Rider Squad A fake Kamen Rider Beast was part of a quartet of holographic Kamen Riders recreated by Foundation X to form the Beast Rider Squad led by the revived Takeshi Asakura. Beast was defeated alongside Sasword by Kamen Rider Brave Safari Quest Gamer Level 4, having been used as a shield by Ouja. Mantles Unlike Wizard, Beast doesn't use alternate forms to combat the Phantoms he consumes. Instead, he uses single shoulder mantle armaments called to help him gain an advantage over his foes. Kamen Rider Beast's ending theme is entitled "BEASTBITE". *'Height:' 198 cm *'Weight:' 94 kg Rider Stats *'Punching Power:' 5.3 tons *'Kicking Power:' 7.5 tons *'Highest Jump:' 31 m *'Fastest Speed:' 100 m. per 4.6 seconds Beast has the ability to absorb the Mana (magical energy) of defeated Phantoms and Ghouls, which take the form of his personal symbol in order to be absorbed into the Beast Driver, allowing the mana to be consumed by his inner Chimera Phantom. When the Beast Ring is set into the Beast Driver, he can initiate the finisher. Appearances: Movie War Ultimatum, Wizard Episodes 17-21, 23-27, Super Hero Taisen Z, Wizard 28-41, 43-45, Wizard in Magic Land, Wizard 46-49, 52-53, Sengoku Movie Battle, Brave ~Let's Survive! Revival of the Beast Rider Squad!~ - Mantles= The Falco Ring allows Beast to gain the orange , which gives him the ability to fly. Falco Mantle is the second fastest Mantle at Beast's disposal, trumped only by the Dolphi Mantle. It is not usually used for battle, but rather for quick getaways or to finish off an already weakened opponent. Appearances: Movie War Ultimatum, Wizard Episodes 17, 19, 26-27, 33-34, 37, 41, 43, 45, Wizard in Magic Land - Chameleo= Chameleo Mantle The Chameleo Ring allows Beast to gain the green , which gives him the ability to camouflage into his surroundings and become invisible, as well as utilize the Chameleo's tongue as a whip to either attack or constrict enemies. Chameleo Mantle is only effective in fighting Ghouls and weaker Phantoms. Some Phantoms can see Beast, even in his camouflage state, making this Mantle rarely used in fighting Phantoms. It is also Beast's second slowest Mantle, only faster then the Buffa Mantle. Despite this, he can also become more nimble and faster when it comes to jumping and climbing with this Mantle on. Appearances: Wizard Episodes 17, 20, 23-24, Super Hero Taisen Z, Wizard 30, 34, 37-38, 44, Wizard in Magic Land, Wizard 48, 52, Sengoku Movie Battle - Buffa= Buffa Mantle The Buffa Ring allows Beast to gain the red , which enhances his physical strength and endurance. Buffa Mantle is Beast's strongest Mantle (in regards to physical attacks and durability). It can not only easily overpower Phantoms, but the Mantle can also be used to protect Beast from attacks. However, it is Beast's slowest Mantle, as well as the one that drains his mana the most. Though, this Mantle is often used, due to the great power of this Mantle, compared to the others. In Ganbaride, he can initiate an attack with this Mantle called , where he dashes towards the enemy with incredible speed and rams into the target, causing them to explode. Appearances: Wizard Episodes 18-19, 21, 23-25, 27, Super Hero Taisen Z, Wizard 28, 30-31, 36, 39, 41, 45, Wizard in Magic Land, Wizard 52, Sengoku Movie Battle - Dolphi= Dolphi Mantle The Dolphi Ring allows Beast to gain the purple , which gives him the ability to swim and emit purple magical energy to heal any ailment. Dolphi Mantle is Beast's fastest Mantle. It grants him incredible swimming speed, as well as the ability to cure injuries or poisons. However, the healing ability can drain Beast's mana quickly, making it a last resort tactic. This Mantle is rarely used, as Beast rarely needs to heal the others and healing costs more mana. In Ganbaride, he can initiate an attack with this Mantle called , where he shoots a current of water from the Dolphi Mantle at the target that explodes into a blast of water. Appearances: Wizard Episodes 17, 26, 35, Wizard in Magic Land }} - Beast Hyper= Beast Hyper *'Height:' 208 cm *'Weight:' 99 kg Rider Stats *'Punching Power:' 12 tons *'Kicking Power:' 20.3 tons *'Highest Jump:' 30 m *'Fastest Speed:' 100 m. per 4.5 seconds is the ultimate form of Kamen Rider Beast, which is accessed through the Hyper Ring. In this form, Beast's kicking and punching power has nearly doubled from his standard form, making him a force to be reckoned with. He now has fringes on his forearms that are both offensive and defensive weapons. However, he loses some of his maximum jumping height as a result, as well as the ability to access his Mantles. On another note, his speed has only been heightened slightly. Before transforming, Beast regains mana through a surge of mana while transforming into Hyper. His weapon in this form is the Mirage Magnum. When Beast Hyper opens the mouth of the Hyper Ring and inserts it into the Mirage Magnum's ring slot, he can initiate an attack called , where Beast Hyper shoots Beast Chimera as a beam of energy to destroy the enemy. If Beast enters a Gate's Underworld while in this form, he can summon Beast Chimera by releasing him through force of will instead of using the Chimarise Ring. However, this will revert Beast back to his original form. Appearances: Wizard Episodes 29-33, 35, 39, 41, 43, 45, Wizard in Magic Land, Wizard 46-47, 49, 52, Sengoku Movie Battle - Wizard Style= Wizard Style is a special form exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard Hyper Battle DVD: Showtime with the Dance Ring, which is accessed when Beast scans Kamen Rider Wizard's Land Dragon Wizard Ring on the Beast Driver after the latter took his Buffa Ring. In this form, Beast dons the Land Overcoat (ランドオーバーコート, Rando Ōbākōto) from Wizard's Land Dragon form and is equipped with the on his arms. This form is able to use the cleaving capabilities of the Drago Hell Claws. Its finishing move is the , which involves Beast charging at an enemy before going through a Magical Portal that forms WizarDragon to destroy the Phantom. As revealed in episode 24, Beast is unable to use Wizard's rings. In this case, how Beast is able to do this is unknown. }} In a feature exclusive to the S.H. Figuarts, Beast can be armed with Two Mantles (any combination). He can also use a single or Two Mantles in Hyper. Arsenal Devices *Beast Driver - Transformation device *Dice Saber - Kamen Rider Beast's weapon. *Wizard Rings - Gives access to Beast's Rider forms and mantles. *Griffin PlaMonster - Kamen Rider Beast's familiar. *Mirage Magnum - Kamen Rider Beast Hyper's weapon. Legend Rider Devices - Wizard Ring= This Rider Ring which bears the likeness of Kamen Rider Beast, equivalent to his Beast Ring, is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard's Wizard Ring toyline. When used by a WizarDriver wearer, it would be able to summon Kamen Rider Beast. - Lockseed= : Allows the user to transform into Beast Arms. The core image depicts the Beast Driver while the lid backside image depicts the Beast Ring. Bravo/Knuckle-styled Lockseed. *Transformation: **Squash: **Au Lait: **Sparking: Beastclose.jpg|Beast Lockseed (locked & closed) Beastopen.jpg|Beast Lockseed (locked & opened) - Ridewatches= - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Beast, this Ridewatch would provide access to the BeastArmor. It is dated 2012. It was manifested by Kosuke Nitoh, who instead of returning the watch to Geiz Myokoin, kept it in his possession. KRZiO-Beast Ridewatch.png|Beast Ridewatch KRZiO-Beast Ridewatch (Inactive).png|Beast Ridewatch (Inactive) - Beast Hyper= - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Beast Hyper, this Ridewatch would provide access to the BeastHyperArmor. It is dated 2012. KRZiO-Beast Hyper Ridewatch.png|Beast Hyper Ridewatch }} }} Appearances Category:Wizard Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity